


in this town of Halloween

by SofieChappell



Series: Celebrations 'Verse [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Awkwardness, Drinking, Halloween, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofieChappell/pseuds/SofieChappell
Summary: Alec's flatmate is alright, he guesses.Kind, and sweet, and considerate. He couldn't ask for anyone better.And then he comes back home a week before Halloween.





	in this town of Halloween

Alec's flatmate is alright, he guesses.

He never thought he would be that person that checks out the "looking for flatmate" section on craigslist. After all, he thinks himself sane and reasonable. But when your adoptive brother gets himself a serious girlfriend and starts hinting that he would like her to move in, well... It's not like his NYPD detective salary can pay for an apartment all of his own in New York, unless someone counts a slightly moldy gazebo on a roof as an apartament. Nobody is really surprised that a lot of estate agents in New York do.

Magnus and his loft have been more than a surprise. From the very beginning the ad seemed too good to be true, but Alec saw no harm in checking it out. The building was close to his precinct. The owner seemed nice enough on the phone, all polite and accommodating of his schedule. Alec did not have huge expectations when he stepped out of the cab in front of the cozy, red-brick building in Brooklyn. He spent most of his free moments in the last two days thinking of all the possible catches and how he can avoid getting duped. He was ready to be disappointed.

Nothing could have prepared him for the stunning sparkly man who opened the door. To this day, Alec is still grateful he refused his sister's offer to accompany him. She would never let him live down the way he stammered through his greeting.

Magnus welcomed him warmly. He offered drinks, he showed Alec his luxurious and spacious flat, he made silly jokes that warmed Alec to him faster than he thought was possible. Magnus was one of those people with whom people always get along; kind, and gentle, and sweet.

The room he wanted to rent Alec was at least twice as big at the his bedroom the apartment he shared with Jace. Since it was one of the “guest” rooms, it came fully furnished, all dark woods and rich fabrics. The bed had to be the biggest Alec has ever seen. The room also had an en-suite bathroom and walk-in closet that could still fit three times as many clothes as Alec owns.

And the rent was scandalously low.

 _I've got more space that I know what to do with_ , Magnus shrugged with a charming smile when Alec asked about the price. _And an apartment this big gets lonely at some point_. He looked at Alec, all coy and warm, over his vodka martini he made for them at one point.

Alec moved in next week.

It’s been four months and the other shoe still did not drop. Yes, Magnus is very sociable, just as Alec expected after his first impression, but doesn’t throw enormous parties, instead preferring to go to his favourite club few blocks down. And while Alec saw few men and women with rumpled clothes and reddened cheeks leaving the apartment in wee hours of the morning, Magnus is always discreet about that, too.

Alec never brings anyone there. Not because he would be ashamed to do so. Magnus made sure Alec knew he was cool with that. Not because he does not date. His sister gets annoying whenever he says he doesn’t have a date for the weekend so he sees someone new almost every week. Those meetings just never lead anywhere close to the point where Alec would be interested in taking things further.

Sometimes, when he is trying to force his brain to go to sleep at night, Alec had to fight off this incessant and unwanted thought of being inherently unlovable. He knows it is bullshit, he knows there is more to life than finding romantic love. However, when years of dating around in one of the biggest cities in the world result in no steady relationship, he cannot help but feel like there is something wrong with him.

Alec did not like to dwell on it, but he also did not allow himself to consider any other possible explanation.

He definitely did not used an emergency exit out of several mediocre dates only because he knew Magnus would be chilling in the living room, ready to comfort him with wine and a silly TV show. He would lend Alec his favourite fluffy blanket, claiming it was the best cure for boring men. It smelt like him, all sandalwood and cinnamon, and drowning in it was Alec’s favourite thing in the world.

He also did not compare any of the men he met with Magnus. That would be ridiculous. When a guy smiled, his first thought was never how Magnus smiled brighter. Or when a guy took his hand, he never thought about how Magnus’ hands were softer.

Alec hopes no one will ever ask him about that under oath.

Okay, maybe Magnus is more than alright. And maybe Alec has a little crush on him, too. His first crush in years. That means nothing.

Because they work amazing as flatmates. In those few short months they became friends and partners in a way Alec did not believe himself capable of being with someone outside his family. He is not about to do anything that would jeopardize it. Magnus is a hundred times better flatmate than he could ever ask for.

Alec stops dead in his track as he takes the last turn on the staircase and reaches his floor. He blinks fast for a while, trying to decide if what he sees is real or just a figment of the imagination produced in his brain, too tired after last night’s shift to function properly.

He has never seen this much Halloween decoration in his life. There are fake cobwebs hanging everywhere. There is a plastic skeleton sitting on the monstrous pumpkin by the door. The door itself is outlined by orange fairy lights. Alec has no idea how they were powered, but it is the least questionable part of the whole installation, really.

The is even a fake knocker shaped like black screeching bat glued to the door. Next door neighbours are going to kill them.

Alec takes a deep breath and turns the key.

If he thought the hallway was too much, nothing could have prepared him for the inside of the loft. Somehow, it is decorated tenfold as much. There is everything, from cobwebs through pumpkin to a fancy ghost installation in the corner. The usual Persian carpet by the door is replaced by one looking like a skull.

And there are plastic ravens. So many plastic ravens.

Each piece is tasteful and pretty on its own. Alec expects nothing less from Magnus. It’s the amount that makes it look like a crazy person’s house. The only thing lacking is a fog machine. Something tells Alec that Magnus has that too, just waiting for the right time to add that final touch.

“Magnus!” Alec is not ready to confront him about it. He is tired beyond imagination, but he knows better that to let it simmer until it explodes into some huge fight that will end up with him homeless.

Magnus emerges from the kitchen with his huge purple mug, filled to the brim with steaming black coffee. He looks sleepy, still soft without his usual sharp makeup and clothes. Alec wishes he could stop his heart from lurching at the sight.

It was not the first time he saw Magnus like this, but he does not think he will ever stop being affected by it. It feels oddly intimate and domestic, and Alec fails to convince his silly brain that there is nothing more to it than them just being flatmates.

“Good morning, Alexander.” He clutches his cup tighter and sends Alec a tiny smile.

Finding back his voice takes Alec way longer that he is ever willing to admit. Magnus makes his way towards him in the meantime. It does not help to see him up close.

“What is all of this?” Alec flails his right hand around. Seems like Magnus’ penchant for dramatics is rubbing off on him.

Magnus furrows his brow as he processes the question. “This is Halloween decoration, I thought that much would be clear.” He finishes with that smirk he always uses when Alec misses something obvious. Usually it is something sexually suggestive though.

It’s too early for Alec to deal with Magnus being a smartass. Or too late, actually. “Yes, but why is there so much of it?”

“I like Halloween. Very much,” Magnus says with a shrug. “Oh, and by the way, I invited a few people around for a Halloween party this Friday. You’re welcome to join us, of course, but costumes are mandatory. And pick something that will show off those gorgeous arms of yours, darling.” He pats Alec’s shoulder and turns gracefully on his heel, disappearing again in the kitchen.

Alec is speechless. He does not think he could make his voice work to save his life. Eventually, he shrugs and heads to his room. It is void of any Halloween decoration and it feels like blessing on his poor eyes. He strips quickly to his boxers and falls face first on his bed. He is gonna try again, but not without some sleep.

 

* * *

 

He does not try again. He does not even see Magnus again. It is not usual for their schedules to get completely out of sync. There were weeks when they did not see each other before, but this time it is the most inconvenient. Every day Alec stumbles into the apartment with annoyed remarks on his lips and every day he finds out Magnus was out, or still asleep, or already asleep. Every day Alec trips over yet another pumpkin or gets a mouthful of fake cobwebs, but can do nothing about it. He stays in his room as much as he can and tries not to let his frustrations fester.

The week comes and goes and before Alec knows, it is Friday. He has the whole day and night off due to the many night shifts he worked. He wakes up soon after noon, well-rested and content. He goes through his routine with a smile on his face, excited to spend the day in his bed with snacks and a book. It is only when he goes to the kitchen to get some breakfast when he realizes what is planned for the evening.

There is not a single thing about the party that Alec does not hate. He hates that he will have to either socialize or stay put in his room like some weird hermit. He hates that there will be a lot of noise. He hates those stupid decorations that have probably magically multiplied during the night. And most of all, he hates that Magnus will be bad enough pain in the ass if he tries to say no that Alec not only will attend, but will also dress up.

And he owns no costume, because he is a reasonable adult, unlike some other residents of this loft.

This is going to be a nightmare.

 

* * *

 

Alec is drunk. It is Magnus’ fault, really. He cannot throw a party with an open bar and expect Alec to not take advantage of that. The bartender is somewhat harsh and snappy, but she mixes great cocktails so Alec smiles and takes the thinly veiled insults in with a smile.

At least his costume is not actually a nightmare. He owns Izzy big time for coming up with the idea of him going Danny Zuko. It meant he could wear his usual attire, only switching black t-shirt for white, and adding a ridiculous amount of hair gel. It was quite comfortable once he stopped trying to run his fingers through his hair for comfort.

And Magnus looked content when Alec showed him his outfit.

The noise in the room stopped being annoying about two drinks ago. Or was it three? _Doesn’t matter,_ Alec thinks. What matters is that nice buzz in his head matches the nice buzz in the room and Alec finds himself enjoying the oneness of the sensations. Even that weird, artificial smell of the smoke - because of course Magnus actually owns a smoke machine - does not bother him any more.

The party goes better than Alec expected, perfectly balancing being crowded enough to feel like an actual party without being overwhelming. He has to concede that Magnus knows what he is doing. He manages the crowd with endless grace, making sure people do not wander off to where they should not. He flows from one guest to the other seamlessly. He makes small talk, he dances. Alec catches sneaky glances of him all evening; at least he hopes they are sneaky. Magnus is in his element and it shows. Alec feels even more attracted to him than before.

Alec feels only somewhat jealous. His social skill are not the worst, but they are not that good either. That is why he has not moved from the bar for at least an hour after all. But then again, his awkwardness allowed him to admire the magic that is Magnus on the dancefloor, so it's nor all bad.

“You come here often?” Unexpected, Magnus appears in his field of view, leaning on the bar and smiling playfully. He looks exquisite tonight. He dressed as Apollo, as he told Alec earlier that afternoon while showing him his golden laurel wreath and a golden temporary tattoo of an arrow on his right wrist. The blindingly white chiton looks unbelievable against his golden skin, the visible half of his chiseled chest emphasized by the flecks of glitter, a gentle shine matched by the one in his eyes. His cheeks are flushed from the combination of dancing and alcohol.

Alec draws his brows together, trying to find a perfect response.

“You’re funny.” He deadpans eventually, because he is past the point of caring. He trails two fingers on the hem of the chiton, just shy of touching his chest. “And hot. Very funny and very hot.”

 _Huh_. That was easier than Alec ever thought confessing a crush could be. Thank you, vodka.

Magnus laughs. Alec wants to be offended, but his laugh is so pretty and full of happiness Alec swears it is how unicorns are born. And he throws his head back so Alec can admire his delicious neck. There will be better opportunities to be offended. Magnus’ laugh turns into small cute giggles.  

“Dance with me,” Alec says before Magnus has time to say anything regarding Alec’s last remark.

There is a small dance floor arranged off to one of the corners. A club song plays, with nice smooth bass. There are several bodies there, already swaying and grinding against each other. He recognizes none of them.

To Alec’s surprise, Magnus takes his outstretched hand and lets Alec guide them. When they reach the dance floor, Alec uses their momentum to tug Magnus close to him. Huh. Who knew he just needed a lot of alcohol to be the smooth seducer he always wanted to be?

Magnus makes a small sound in the back of his throat when their chests collide. It must have been a happy sound, given that he quickly puts his hands around Alec, grabbing the fabric of his shirt in his fist.

Alec repays in kind by putting his hands just above Magnus’ hips.

The sway for a song, two, maybe more. Alec does not know. Everything melts  into fuzzy mist, with only Magnus’ hands anchoring him to the reality.

They have somehow transitioned into the most clingy slow-dancing position one could imagine. Alec has every inch of his body press against Magnus' and they have their head pressed into the other shoulder.

Magnus smells so nice and comfortable. Alec feels like he could fall asleep right then and there.

"Alexander, did you just snore?"

Oops, seems like he actually did.

Magnus pulls away and assesses him. Alec does what he can to not look sleepy. Problem is, he does not really remember how not-sleepy people look like anymore.

“Let’s put you to bed, shall we?”

Well, that changes Alec's opinion of looking sleepy. _Yes yes yes yes yes_. Alec nods enthusiastically. His stomach protests at such intense movement.

Magnus grips his hand tight and they make their way towards Alec's bedroom together.

 

* * *

 

The movies always make it seem like Christmas is the time of miracles. Which is bullshit, because clearly Halloween is when you wishes come true.

Alec is going to fight anyone who claims otherwise.

There is no other explanation of the fact that him and Magnus are in Alec's room, alone, in the dark. And Magnus just asked so nicely if he can take off Alec's jacket and shirt.

Alec wants to burst into tears of happiness. He manages to keep it together and just says yes. He is doing so well tonight.

Suddenly, the situation improves tenfold. Magnus just threw Alec’s shirt on the floor and is now pushing Alec towards his bed. He fleetingly muses if that elderly lady he helped cross the street the other day could have been a fairy godmother. Or a merry witch. Or however that works.

He falls on the bed with far less grace than he would like to. But then Magnus gently moves to take off his shoes and Alec’s heart melts even more. _So considerate._

But then the charm seems to  break, because Magnus is turning away.

“No, where are you going?”

He pulls at Magnus’s hand. This must surprise the man, because there is no resistance. He falls down with a yelp, landing partially on the bed, partially on Alec. _YES_. Alec immediately puts his arms around him, locking him in a tight embrace.

“Alexander,” Magnus whispers as he goes lax against him. His hands find their way up Alec’s chest, splaying there and caressing with the featherlight touches of his fingertips.

The faint sound of the winding down party is still audible through the closed door, but Alec does not care. He breathes Magnus in, all sandalwood and whiskey. “I wish I could stay like this, with you in my arms, for the rest of the eternity,” he mumbles into Magnus’ hair.

Magnus looks up at him, mouth opened a little in shock. There is barely any distance between their faces.

He brushes his lips against Magnus’, mere shadow of a touch. He feels Magnus’ sigh against him, and then he moves his lips in perfect unison with Alec’s own. They keep exchanging almost-kisses, no longer aware of the rest of the world.

Alec wants more. He wants to hold and kiss Magnus until the end of time itself. He wants to tilt his head and deepen the kiss, let it consume him whole. But the exhaustion and alcohol are mercilessly catching up with him. His head is heavier than lead, his limbs refuse to cooperate. He feels himself being pulled under, slowly embraced by the darkness of dreamless sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

There is world’s biggest firework show currently taking place inside Alec’s skull. Given how it feels, his tongue must have been transformed into something very hairy and very, very dead. Alec groans as he tries to move to bring his limbs back to life. Keyword being _tries_ because there is a dead weight on his right side that blocks his attempt immediately.

What the hell?

Alec opens his eyes slowly, trying to blink his sight back into working. It is a gruelling task since it feels like all moisture has been sucked out of his eyeballs.

He barely stops himself from shrieking when he is finally able to make sense of the shapes and colours he registers. All traces of sleepiness are gone in an instant. He is as aware and lucid as ever and takes stock of the situation he is in.

They are both wearing clothes, so at least it is not as bad as it could be. Magnus’ chiton is all crumbled and dislodged though, so Alec’s eyes roam over vast expanse of all of his toned left thigh before he can stop himself.

Magnus himself is still sleeping on Alec’s chest, an embodiment of peaceful bliss if there ever was one.

 _Shit_.

His muscles tremble from effort to keep still and limited oxygen from his shallow breathing. His mind is racing, trying to figure out the way of getting out of this situation that will result in the least damage possible.

The memories of last night are fuzzy at best, but Alec is sure this is all his fault.

Magnus stirs with a soft groan. He presses closer to Alec and inhales before freezing. He blinks and looks up at Alec.

He looks like a mess. His makeup is smeared all over his face and his right cheek is reddened from laying on Alec's chest. He is not really smiling, he is too sleepy for that, but the corners are slowly but surely going up.

Alec's first instinct is to kiss him good morning.

He manages to stop himself in time.

The silence is unbearable, but Alec cannot think of single thing to say.  He tries opening his mouth several times, but it feels as if there is a stone wall in his throat blocking all the sounds.

"Good morning." Magnus takes pity on him. There's a slight upturn in his voice, even if it's not enough to make it an outright question.

Alec makes a string of incoherent noises. He hopes at least some of them sound vaguely like _good morning_.

Magnus looks at him with furrowed brow.

Alec cannot take it. He cannot do it. He flails around until he is finally free from Magnus and the sheets, and makes a run for the bathroom. Well, a speed walk because he hopes he still has some dignity left.

He closes the door behind himself and makes sure not to look in the mirror.

It is fine. Everything is gonna be fine.

He can hide from his flatmate for the rest of his life, right?

**Author's Note:**

> yes, there will be a continuation :D  
> unbeta'd  
> follow me on tumblr @[sofiechappell](http://sofiechappell.tumblr.com)


End file.
